


Caught

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Tenma and Sakuya have been dating in secret for a month. They wonder if they should start coming clean.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I smack my hands down on the table. Where the hell is all the TenSaku content because ya boi is starving. I haven’t written Fanfiction in a hot minute but I fully resorted to it for this because I’m that desperate pals

It was an afternoon like many others— the house full of commotion as everyone went about their way. Each person had their own little thing going on that sucked them off into their own little world. For Tenma and Sakuya, that was no exception. The two were stolen away in Tenma’s dorm, laying comfortably on the actor’s bed with one another. 

Sakuya had his arms wrapped around Tenma’s torso while his head was buried in his chest as Tenma draped the arm he wasn’t laying on over him. They’ve been quiet for awhile, fine with just taking one another in amidst the constant glances to the door. Yuki would be busy studying with Muku this afternoon, but there was no telling when he would decide to come back. It was comfortable, but... never comfortable enough. 

The silence was broken by Sakuya, who lifted his head up to try and catch Tenma’s gaze. “... When are we going to tell them?” 

They’d been dating for about a month at this point. They had figured that they should keep it on the down low in the beginning, just in case things didn’t go smoothly and also to give them time to figure their relationship out without being bombarded with questions. It was good for awhile, but now that they’ve settled in, it’s hard not being able to casually reach for one another’s hands at dinner or sit next to each other on the couch to cuddle and watch movies. What was a precaution morphed into real anxieties about just what everyone would think about this. 

Part of them knew no one would care, but part of them had to wonder if they would despite that. 

“... I don’t know. Soon?” Tenma’s reply came after a few moments of thought, even if the thinking wasn’t much. He sighed, holding onto Sakuya a little tighter. “I just don’t want things to get weird around here.” 

“They aren’t going to get weird. We just have to not let them.” Sakuya tried insisting, similarly giving Tenma a squeeze. 

Tenma scoffed, rolling his eyes a little. “Yeah? And how do we do that?” 

“Well, it’s only weird if we act weird, right? If we’re not uncomfortable, that’ll make everyone else feel at ease!” He gave a reassuring smile. 

“Mm... Yeah, maybe so, but what about all those other remarks? I don’t need to get cooed at by Kazunari every time I wanna... like...” He cleared just throat. “... kiss you or something...” 

Sakuya giggled at the red that was starting to show on Tenma’s cheeks. “Unfortunately, there’s no escaping that anywhere, no matter who we know.” He leaned upwards to press a gentle kiss to Tenma’s lips that was easily reciprocated, staying there just a moment before separating. “Besides, I think something like that’s worth a little teasing.” 

Tenma stared at him with a little bit of wonder, cheeks still red, but expression growing softer. “... Geez...” He relented with a small shake of his head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Where the hell did you get this confidence, huh?” 

He laughed again, shrugging his shoulders. “Beats me! I definitely wasn’t this confident before I got here...” Letting out a hum, he smiled warmly. “I guess I’ve just got people I want to be confident for now.” 

Tenma blinked, taken aback by the statement before his face is turning a brighter shade of red. “Sh-Shut up, dammit.” Before Sakuya could reply, it was his turn to press a kiss to the other’s lips. 

This one was definitely longer than the first. It took them rolling over onto Tenma’s back before he’s sitting up with Sakuya straddling his lap. Their lips hardly separated— just taking breaks long enough to suck in gasps of air before they’re moving against one another yet again. In one of the breaks, it ended as Tenma instead chose to connect his lips to Sakuya’s cheek, trailing kisses down to his jawline and then his neck. 

“Ah— Tenma!” Sakuya giggled, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. “That tickles!” 

Tenma just smiled against his skin, continuing down to press kisses along his collarbone. He loved the sound of Sakuya’s laughter and he loved getting to kiss every inch that he could. He was so caught up in his boyfriend that he didn’t hear the dorm’s door open. Perhaps they could’ve gotten away undetected if they’d still been laying down, but with the combination of them sitting as Sakuya was making all his cute little noises... Well, it was a recipe for disaster. 

A pillow was flung up to their level, smacking Tenma in the back of the head and causing him to startle away. To say his face was turning red would be an understatement. Yuki was standing not too far away, arms folded across his chest as his brows furrowed. “Tch. The hack and energy concentrate, huh?” 

... No use hiding it now. 

Sakuya nodded, offering Yuki a sheepish smile. “Ah, y-yeah! We’re... together.” 

Yuki looked between the two of them, raising a brow at Tenma for word from him. Not seeming like he was going to talk, the costume designer rolled his eyes, grabbing a book that he must have come in there for and then turning on his heels. “Whatever. Just don’t make out when I’m in here again.” 

The door is slammed shut and the paid finally look at one another again. Sakuya was almost laughing while Tenma looked absolutely mortified. “Oh, cheer up! That’s one out of the way, yeah?” Sakuya tried to reassure, staying still a moment before accompanying the words with a gentle kiss to Tenma’s cheek. 

“Yeah, but I’m _never_ going to hear the end of this.” Tenma muttered as his gaze averted. 

“Well, so be it, right? You wouldn’t have heard the end of it either way, if we just told him or not. Can’t we just enjoy our time until he gets back again?” He suggested with a kiss to Tenma’s other cheek now. 

“... Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” No better distraction that his boyfriend himself, after all. As their lips are reconnected, they fall back onto the bed. 


End file.
